Fate
by Midoriko Takahashi
Summary: Lee Donghae adalah seorang murid senior high school yang selalu dikerjai teman-teman sekelasnya. Setiap hari dia selalu disuruh kesana kemari oleh teman-temannya. Apakah nasib Donghae akan seperti itu terus? AU, OOC, Dll. Dont Like Dont Read. Chapter 4 is up. Mian baru nglanjutin. Eunhae, Sihae, dll DISCONTINUED mian chingudeul
1. Chapter 1

Title : Fate

Rated : mungkin M,(tidak tau rate-nya apa? Bingung. Ada yang tau kalau cerita beginian rate-nya apa?)

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, Sho-ai, misstypo, adegan kekerasan dan penganiayaan, dll. Oh, ada satu lagi Don't Like Don't Read. Author gak menerima flame.

Summary : Lee Donghae adalah seorang murid senior high school yang selalu dikerjai teman-teman sekelasnya. Setiap hari dia selalu disuruh kesana kemari oleh teman-temannya. Apakah nasib Donghae akan seperti itu terus? Silahkan baca fic saya ini. Hehe

Disclaimer : Semua anggota **Super Junior** tentunya bukan milik author. Tapi kalau bisa jadi milik author, author tentu mau.(reader : semua juga mau kali.)

Silahkan membaca^^

_'italic'_ thinking

"blablabla" talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang namja yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Lalu masuklah seorang wanita ke kamar namja yang masih tidur itu.

"Donghae _ah_, bangun nak. Apa kau tidak sekolah?" diketahui dari perkataan wanita tersebut bahwa namja yang masih tidur itu bernama Donghae atau lebih lengkapnya Lee Donghae, dan wanita tersebut adalah ibunya.

"ughh...Lima menit lagi, umma" jawab Donghae yang malah menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 6, Hae _ah_" mendengar hal ini Donghae langsung terbangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. "anak itu.." kata sambil tersenyum. segera keluar dari kamar anaknya dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Selamat pagi, umma" sapa Donghae yang sudah selesai mandi dan ganti baju. "selamat pagi" jawab . "Donghwa hyung mana?" tanya Donghae. "Dia sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi. Ini sarapanmu." kata lembut sambil meletakkan sebuah piring di hadapan Donghae.

Donghae segera memakan sarapannya dan menghabiskannya, dia tidak mau datang terlambat di sekolah kalau datang terlambat bisa gawat jadinya. "aku selesai. Umma, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" "annyeong"

Donghae berjalan menuju sekolahnya, lalu melihat jam tangannya dan terkejut karena ternyata sudah jam setengah tujuh. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae berlari menuju sekolah agar dia tidak terlambat.

_'aish.. aku telat. Gawat'_

Lee Donghae ini atau bisa kita panggil Donghae, bersekolah di Param Senior High School, sekolah terfavorit di kota Seoul. Donghae ini termasuk siswa yang jenius maka dari itu dia bisa masuk ke sekolah favorit ini dan mendapatkan beasiswa.

Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat dari kejauhan, Donghae memacu larinya. Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah dia segera menuju kelasnya. Donghae menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua, lantai dimana kelasnya berada. Namun karena dia menaiki tangga dalam keadaan berlari, donghae tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

DUKK

"Aishh... kenapa pake acara jatuh segala sih"

Saat dia mencoba berdiri, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat di pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Aww.."

Donghae memegangi kakinya yang sakit, butuh waktu cukup lama sampai rasa sakitnya hilang dan dia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi. Akhirnya donghae dapat berdiri, walaupun kakinya masih terasa sakit Donghae memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan dan menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas ternyata sudah ada Choi Siwon, anak pemilik sekolah ini dan juga orang yang paling disegani di kelasnya. Donghae sangatlah membenci Siwon, karena orang inilah yang memimpin semua tindakan teman-teman di kelasnya untuk mengerjainya. Entah karena alasan apa si Siwon ini senang sekali mengerjai Donghae. Mungkin karena Siwon memang sangat benci dengan Donghae.

"Donghae, kenapa kau datang terlambat? Sudah kubilang, sebelum aku sampai di kelas ini kamu sudah harus ada di dalam kelas dan selesai membersihkan ruang kelas ini." kata Siwon tegas. Kedengaran dari suaranya, Siwon sangatlah marah. Donghae hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Mianhe, Siwon-sshi" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Donghae. Dia sangat takut jika Siwon sudah marah seperti ini. Donghae masih ingat betul akan kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, sewaktu dia datang terlambat ke sekolah seperti ini dan belum membersihkan kelas. Siwon dan teman-temannya mengurungnya di dalam kamar mandi, dan bisa keluar dari kamar mandi itu setelah ada seorang petugas kebersihan yang akan membersihkan kamar mandi itu.

" Segera bersihkan ruangan ini" Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar perkataan Siwon ini. "Oh, iya, karena ini kali kedua kau terlambat, kau harus menerima hukumannya sepulang sekolah nanti temui aku di gerbang sekolah" kata Siwon senang. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi donghae, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Siwon berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kelas. Setelah siwon sudah tak terlihat lagi, Donghae segera membersihkan kelas. Dia menyapu lantai, menata meja dan kursi, membersihkan papan tulis, dan lain sebagainya. Setelah selesai, Donghae duduk di tempat duduknya, dia kelelahan setelah membersihkan kelasnya sendirian.

Teman-temannya mulai berdatangan. Bel masukpun berbunyi, Junsu seonsaeng masuk ke kelas dan segera memulai pelajaran. Junsu seonsaeng menuliskan beberapa soal matematika di papan tulis untuk di kerjakan oleh murid-muridnya.

"ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Junsu seonsaeng. "Tidak ada?" tanyanya lagi. "kalau begitu, Donghae-sshi tolong maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini"

Donghae segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke depan kelas. Namun saat berjalan dia terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kaki temannya yang memang sengaja ingin membuatnya terjatuh. Melihat Donghae terjatuh teman-temannya malah tertawa dan tidak menolongnya untuk berdiri. Junsu seonsaeng yang melihat anak didiknya yang malah tertawa dan tidak menolong Donghae segera menyuruh diam murid-muridnya dan berjalan ke arah Donghae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Donghae-sshi?" tanya Junsu seonsaeng saat membantu dia untuk berdiri. "Gwenchana, seonsaengnim" jawab Donghae. "Bagus. Kalau begitu segera kerjakan soal di papan tulis itu" "Baik, seonsaengnim"

Donghae segera mengerjakan soal di papan tulis dan setelah selesai dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Junsu seonsaeng memperhatikan hasil pekerjaan donghae di papan tulis dan tersenyum karena jawaban dari Donghae tersebut benar.

"Yap. Hasil pekerjaan Donghae-sshi ini betul" katanya. "Tolong catat jawaban ini di buku kalian" murid-murid lainnya segera menulis jawaban tersebut. Pelajaran terus berlanjut sampai jam terakhir.

TET

Bel pulang berbunyi. Para murid tersenyum gembira karena akhirnya sekolah sudah selesai dan mereka dapat pulang ke rumah masing-masing serta bersenang-senang. Semua kecuali seorang murid, Lee Donghae. Donghae mengeluh kenapa jam sekolah cepat berakhir. Dia mengkhawatirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Sekarang ini pasti Siwon sudah ada di gerbang sekolah dan menunggunya untuk keluar.

Dengan pasrah Donghae berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar kelas. Di koridor kelas sudah sangatlah sepi. Donghae melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam empat sore dan mulai berjalan. Badannya agak gemetar sedikit karena memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Akhirnya sampailah dia di luar sekolah. Dari kejauhan terlihat Siwon sudah menunggunya. Donghae berjalan ke arah Siwon dengan takut. "Ikuti aku" kata Siwon saat Donghae sudah ada di depannya. Siwon berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Donghae menuruti perkataan Siwon dan mengikutinya.

Donghae terus mengikuti Siwon dan tidak tau mau dibawa kemana dia. Dia melihat sebuah reruntuhan rumah, di sekitarnya keadaannya sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang disana. Donghae berhenti berjalan. Karena tidak terdengarnya suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya, Siwon menoleh ke belakang. "kenapa kau berhenti? Cepat ikuti aku" katanya tegas dan mulai berjalan lagi. Donghae mengikuti Siwon dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Siwon berjalan memasuki halaman reruntuhan rumah yang dilihatnya tadi dan menuju ke bagian belakang reruntuhan itu. Siwon berhenti berjalan begitu juga donghae, dia juga ikut berhenti.

"Teman-teman, tamu kita sudah datang" kata Siwon dengan senyum yang cukup mengerikan pada teman-teman. Terlihat ada beberapa orang di hadapannya, sekitar 3 orang. "Oh. Ternyata dia tamu kita" kata orang pertama yang paling tinggi dan mempunyai wajah paling garang di antara mereka. "bagus. Ayo cepat bersenang-senang. Tanganku sudah gatal nih karena sudah lama tidak memukul orang." kata orang kedua yang berbadan paling kecil di antara mereka. "bersabarlah sebentar, junhyung _ah. _Bukannya baru tadi pagi kamu mukul seseorang" kata orang terakhir yang keliatannya memiliki pembawaan paling tenang. Badan Donghae semakin gemetar setelah mendengar percakapan ketiga orang di hadapannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Donghae merasakan rasa sakit akibat tendangan di perutnya. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Tendangan demi tendangan mendarat di badannya. Orang-orang tersebut terus menendang dan memukulnya. Donghae membuka matanya dan melihat orang-orang itu terus menendangnya sambil tersenyum. Donghae memohon pada mereka agar mereka berhenti, akan tetapi mereka malah semakin tertawa dan menendangnya terus. Teriakan-teriakan minta tolong keluar dari mulut Donghae, namun tak ada seorangpun yang datang untuk menolongnya karena memang di tempat itu sangat jarang dilewati orang. Siwon yang tidak ikut memukuli Donghae duduk dengan santainya di sebuah kursi dan melihat aksi dari teman-temannya itu sambil tersenyum. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh badan Donghae.

'_seseorang tolong aku'_

Karena tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit lagi akhirnya Donghae tidak sadarkan diri. Walaupun Donghae sudah pingsan sepertinya orang-orang tersebut masih belum puas memukulinya, mereka terus saja memukuli dan menendang donghae yang sudah tidak berdaya.

TBC

hai chingu, Ayaka datang dengan membawa fic yang gaje lagi nieh.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus, biasa, jelek, atau amat jelekkah?

Ini baru chapie pertama.(reader : dah tau kali. Kan ada tulisan TBC-nya.) Apakah fishy kita ini akan selamat? Tunggu di chap berikutnya ya. O iya, fic ini akan berlanjut jika sudah ada 5 review. Kalau gak ada ya... sudahlah.^^

oke, sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya#kalau di buat sich#

with love,

**Ayaka**

M

i

n

d

to

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Fate

Rated : mungkin M,(tidak tau rate-nya apa? Bingung. Ada yang tau kalau cerita beginian rate-nya apa?)

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, **SHO-AI**, misstypo, adegan kekerasan dan penganiayaan, dll. Oh, ada satu lagi Don't Like Don't Read. Author gak menerima flame.

Summary : Lee Donghae adalah seorang murid senior high school yang selalu dikerjai teman-teman sekelasnya. Setiap hari dia selalu disuruh kesana kemari oleh teman-temannya. Apakah nasib Donghae akan seperti itu terus? Silahkan baca fic saya ini. Hehe

Disclaimer : Semua anggota **Super Junior** tentunya bukan milik author. Tapi kalau bisa jadi milik author, author tentu mau.(reader : semua juga mau kali.)

Silahkan membaca^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Keesokan harinya…**

Donghae POV

Aku berusaha membuka mataku ,namun tidak bisa, seperti ada sesuatu di mataku sehingga membuat mataku sulit untuk dibuka. Badanku juga terasa sakit semua. Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku terus menerus hingga mataku dapat terbuka. Saat mataku sudah terbuka, aku sedang berada di dalam suatu ruangan yang asing bagiku yang berdinding putih. Kulihat sekelilingku dan kusadari aku ada di salah satu ruangan di dalam rumah sakit. Kembali kuingat-ingat kejadian yang kualami kemarin, kejadian pemukulan atau bisa disebut penganiayaan kemarin. Kuingat kemarin sebelum aku kembali pingsan ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Wajah orang itu tidak begitu jelas karena pandanganku kabur saat itu.

CKLEK

Kudengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara itu berasal dan kulihat seorang suster yang lumayan cantik masuk ke ruangan aku dirawat dan menyapaku. " kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" katanya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku karena kurasakan tenggorokanku serasa terbakar dan tidak akan mampu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Suster itu datang menghampiri ranjangku dan kemudian memeriksaku. "sepertinya keadaanmu sudah membaik. Luka-lukamu juga sepertinya hampir mengering semua." kata suster itu setelah selesai memeriksa keadaanku. "kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini." Lanjutnya lagi. "suster…" ahh… akhirnya suaraku dapat keluar juga. "Ne?" tanyanya. "siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih. "emm…. Seorang namja yang telah membawamu ke sini. Namun namja itu tidak memberitahukan namanya, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah salah satu temanmu." jelas suster itu. "yang pasti namja itu sangat tampan dan punya tubuh yang atletis." Lanjut suster itu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Sepertinya suster ini menyukai penolongku. Aku hanya diam melihatnya. "kalau begitu permisi aku mau melanjutkan memeriksa pasien lainnya." Kata suster itu. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar. Saat suster itu tidak terlihat lagi, kututup mataku untuk beristirahat lagi.

End Donghae POV

NADAM HIGH SCHOOL

Di dalam sebuah ruang kelas terlihat seorang namja yang tampan. Namja tersebut sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin dia malah sedang melamun. Namja tersebut memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Hyukjae POV

Huhh…membosankan. Kenapa tidak ada kegiatan yang menarik sih di sini.

"Hyukjae oppa.." aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat kudengar ada yang memanggilku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara panggilan itu berasal. Seorang yeojya datang menghampiriku dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan yang dibungkus dengan pita kado. Dan di belakang yeojya itu masih ada dua yeojya lagi yang menunggu di dekat pintu kelas.

"nae?" tanyaku.  
"hyukjae oppa, tolong terima coklat pemberianku ini" kata yeojya itu. Yeojya itu menyerahkan bungkusan yang dia bawa padaku dengan kepala yang menunduk dan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Gomawo, jiyeon-shii" kataku saat menerima coklat pemberian yeojya itu.

Setelah menyerahkan coklat, Jiyeon segera berlari menuju pintu kelas dan keluar. Saat Jiyeon sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kudengar teriakan-teriakan senang yang sepertinya berasal dari Jiyeon dan kedua temannya yang datang ke kelasku tadi. Kuletakkan coklat yang kuterima tadi di atas mejaku dan ku pandangi coklat itu. Sebenarnya sich aku sudah tidak heran lagi dengan semua pemberian ini, karena hampir tiap hari ada yang memberiku hadiah. Aku memang termasuk namja idola di sekolah ini, karena wajahku yang lumayan tampan dan kekayaan orang tuaku, akan tetapi aku sudah bosan dengan status idola ini. Aku bosan setiap hari harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari yeojya yang mengidolakanku dan harus menerima berbagai macam hadiah dari yeojya-yeojya itu. Padahal aku ingin bersekolah dengan normal. Apa mungkin aku harus pindah sekolah? Semoga saja ada sekolah yang cocok sehingga aku dapat bersekolah dengan normal. O iya, bagaimana keadaan namja yang kutolong kemarin ya? Apakah dia sudah baikan? Kuharap keadaannya sudah membaik. Hahh.. aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Wajahnya begitu indah bagaikan seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari kayangan. Sebenarnya apa yang menimpanya kemarin? Apakah benar yang kulihat waktu itu, namja yang kutolong ini benar-benar dipukuli oleh kira-kira 3 orang namja.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

_W__aktu itu aku sedang jalan-jalan di sebuah daerah yang sepi karena aku bosan di rumah terus. Saat berjalan kudengar suara teriakan minta tolong dan disusul dengan tawa seseorang. Aku berlari kearah suara itu berasal. Saat hampir tiba di tempat suara itu berasal aku memperlambat lariku. Aku mengintip dari balik pagar dan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Kulihat ada sekitar 3 orang namja yang sedang memukuli seorang namja dan ada 1 namja lagi yang diam menonton teman-temannya memukuli namja itu._

"_Hei kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan?" entah karena apa aku jadi ingin menolong namja yang dipukuli itu. Orang-orang yang sedang memukuli namja itu terlihat kaget dan segera melarikan diri begitu juga dengan namja yang hanya diam saja tadi. Saat mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi, aku segera berlari menghampiri namja yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah tadi. Saat kubalikkan badannya alangkah kagetnya aku, namja itu mempunyai wajah terindah yang pernah kulihat, dia bagaikan seorang malaikat, walaupun wajah babak belur namun itu tidak menutupi keindahannya._

"_hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku untuk menyadarkannya._

"_To...tolong aku.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan setelah itu dia kembali pingsan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi segera kugendong dia dan kubawa ke rumah sakit yang terdekat dengan kawasan itu. Saat sampai di rumah sakit, seorang suster segera menghampiri kami dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Suster itu kelihatan agak panik karena saat melihat namja yang ada di tanganku itu. Saat itu kujawab dengan spontanitas kalau namja itu jatuh dari tangga dan aku ini temannya. Suster itu segera menyuruhku untuk membawa namja itu ke sebuah ruangan untuk mengobatinya. Setelah itu aku pergi ke bagian administrasi dan membayar semua biaya pengobatan namja itu tanpa memberikan identitasku lalu pergi._

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Seharusnya kemarin itu kutunggui saja dia hingga siuman. Kira-kira dia bersekolah di mana ya? Kemarin dia memakai seragam anak SMA kan? Mungkin aku dapat pindah ke sekolahnya dan menjaganya. Heh? Alasan macam apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran untuk melindunginya? Apakah benar aku jatuh cinta padanya? Hah...aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi, lagi-lagi kukatakan hal itu. Aku kembali memandang ke arah luar jendela. Aku kembali terbayang akan wajah namja kemarin yang kutolong. Entah kenapa bayangannya jadi selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Baiklah, akan kucari informasi tentangnya, tinggal mengadakan sedikit penelitian maka aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hyukjae-ah sepertinya kau memang sudah jatuh cinta dengannya.

To be Continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mian, chingudeul baru bisa update sekarang. Padahal Aya dah janji kalau sudah ada 5 review fic ini bakal di update. Ini semua gara-gara tugas yang bejibun dan test-test yang buat kepala author seakan mau pecah, jadinya gak bisa update cepet. Sekali lagi mian chingu T.T

oh, iya, mulai sekarang gak ada target-targetan lagi. OK.

Mind to

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Fate

Rated : mungkin M,(tidak tau rate-nya apa? Bingung. Ada yang tau kalau cerita beginian rate-nya apa?)

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, **SHO-AI**, misstypo, adegan kekerasan dan penganiayaan, dll. Oh, ada satu lagi Don't Like Don't Read. Author gak menerima flame.

Summary : Lee Donghae adalah seorang murid senior high school yang selalu dikerjai teman-teman sekelasnya. Setiap hari dia selalu disuruh kesana kemari oleh teman-temannya. Apakah nasib Donghae akan seperti itu terus? Silahkan baca fic saya ini. Hehe

Disclaimer : Semua anggota **Super Junior** tentunya bukan milik author. Tapi kalau bisa jadi milik author, author tentu mau.(reader : semua juga mau kali.)

Silahkan membaca^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan. Jalanan yang dia lalui tersebut terlihat sepi sepertinya para penghuni rumah disekitar jalan belum mau keluar rumah.

**Donghae POV**

Kugerakkan kakiku menuju ke sekolah melalui jalan yang biasa kulalui. Hari ini akhirnya aku dapat bersekolah lagi. Walaupun masih merasa takut apakah aku akan baik-baik saja nanti di sekolah, namun aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk bersekolah, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan beasiswa yang kudapat. Sebenarnya Umma juga menyuruhku untuk beristirahat dahulu karena dia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, di wajahkupun masih ada bekas pukulan. Kemarin saat aku sampai di rumah, umma dan Donghwa hyung menyambutku dengan wajah khawatir. Mereka menanyakan kenapa aku baru pulang, maklum karena semalaman aku tidak pulang, aku berbohong pada mereka kalau aku jatuh dari tangga dan harus menginap di rumah sakit. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka semakin khawatir padaku. Mereka juga mengatakan kalau mereka sudah menelepon polisi untuk mencariku, namun karena belum sampai 24 jam polisi itu menyarankan agar umma dan Donghwa hyung menunggu sampai 24 jam dulu dan jika aku belum juga kembali dalam 24 jam itu maka polisi baru akan bertindak.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa aku selalu datang paling awal. Segera ku tuju kelasku di lantai dua. Hari ini aku melakukan tugasku seperti biasanya. Kubersihkan lantai kelasku, kutata meja-meja dan kursinya, kubersihkan gorden-gorden, kulakukan semua kegiatan yang biasa kulakukan. Setelah selesai aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan.

**END Donghae POV**

xxxxx

Seorang namja sedang berjalan santai menaiki tangga di sekolahnya, sepertinya saat ini moodnya sedang baik. Saat dia berbelok tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi sang penabrak ada di atas orang yang ditabrak.

"aww..." eluh orang yang ditabrak "yaa.! Kalau jalan itu liat-liat donk" lanjutnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menabraknya, putra pemilik sekolah ini, Choi Siwon. Saat dia mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya, amarahnya naik.

"Donghae! menyingkirlah kau dari atas tubuhku." kata Siwon geram sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan menyebabkan punggung donghae membentur tembok di belakangnya dengan cukup keras. Siwon bangkit berdiri. Siwon menghampiri donghae dan menbungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Donghae, kemudian dia menarik krah seragam Donghae.

"Yaa! Kau!.. apa kau ingin membalasku ha?" tanya Siwon.

Badan donghae seakan membeku dan lidahnya serasa kelu. Dia merasa sangat ketakutan. "Mi...mian..hae, Siwon-shii" kata Donghae gagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aishh. Kau...kau ingin dihajar lagi ya?" tanya Siwon penuh amarah.

"Maaf, Siwon-shii. Aku tidak sengaja. Tolong maafkan aku." Pinta Donghae, air mata jatuh di pipinya yang putih tanda kalau dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

"Hahhh.. kau.!tunggu saja hukumanmu nanti" Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tertunduk kepalanya. Sedangkan donghae, dia masih diam saja namun badannya gemetar hebat karena takut. Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan diri Donghae segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya sebelum dia menabrak Siwon tadi.

Sementara Siwon yang sudah sampai di kelas langsung duduk di kursinya. Dia sudah kehilangan mood baiknya.

_Hahh..seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari __membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Padahal kan hari ini appa mau membelikan mobil sport tercanggih yang baru keluar kemarin. Dan gara-gara si donghae itu rasa gembiraku hilang sudah. Aku harus memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok baginya karena telah menghilangkan rasa bahagiaku._

Siwon menopangkan kepalanya di atas tangan kanannya dan memsang wajah cemberut.

"Siwon-ah, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya temannya yang baru datang dan menghampiri tempat duduknya.

"kangin-ah, si donghae itu pagi-pagi sudah cari masalah denganku dengan cara menabrakku." Jawabnya singkat.

"hehh? Si nerdfish itu sudah masuk? Bukannya kemarin kau mengatakan kau dan teman-temanmu baru saja menghajarnya?" tanya kangin.

"memang benar, namun sepertinya masih belum puas dihajar. Haahh!.anak itu! Dia sudah menghilangkan kegembiraanku hari ini. Padahal hari ini appa akan membelikan mobil sport yang baru keluar kemarin itu." teriak Siwon.

"mwo? Appamu mau membelikannya? Kau memang orang paling beruntung di dunia ini, semua keinginanmu langsung bisa kau dapatkan. Seharusnya kau bahagia karena ini"

"iya, awalnya aku merasa senang hari ini. Namun karena si Nerdfish itu rasa senangku hilang sudah."

"siwon-ah, aku heran kenapa sepertinya kau sangat membenci si donghae itu sampai-sampai kau kerap mengerjainya?"

"Bukannya kau juga kerap mengerjainya?"tanya Siwon balik.

"memang sich. Tapi itukan hanya buat senang-senang saja dan aku tidak sepertimu mengerjainya setiap hari."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya, yang pasti aku sangat membencinya. Dan hari ini aku ingin membalasnya karena menghilangkan rasa senangku."

"ow jadi kau ingin mengerjainya lagi?"tanya kangin. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya tanda iya.

"Kalau begitu serahkan padaku kali ini, aku yang akan mengerjainya. Sudah lama aku tidak mengerjainya."

.TETT

Terdengar bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Kangin segera menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang siwon. Para murid lainnya juga segera menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing.

SREKK

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang digeser dan masuklah namja yang merah matanya karena sepertinya dia habis menangis, yaitu Donghae. Donghae segera menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Sesaat setelah Donghae duduk di kursinya, pintu kelas kembali dibuka dari luar dan kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang guru.

"anak-anak, hari ini Junsu-seonsaeng berhalangan untuk mengajar karena ada urusan keluarga. Kalian diberi tugas untuk mengerjakan soal-soal pada halaman 189 buku paket kalian, kerjakan di buku tugas kalian. Setelah bel pelajaran matematika selesai kalian harus mengumpulkan jawaban tugas kalian tersebut di meja Junsu seonsaeng di kantor guru. Ada pertanyaan mengenai tugas kalian? Tidak ada. Baiklah, demikianlah tugas dari Junsu seonsaeng, silahkan kerjakan tugas kalian." Setelah mengatakan itu guru itu segera menuju pintu dan keluar.

Seorang yeojya dan beberapa temannya datang menghampiri meja Donghae yang ada di barisan paling belakang.

"heii Donghae!" kata seorang yeojya sambil menggebrak meja Donghae yang membuat donghae terlonjak kaget dan mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menggebrak mejanya. "Kerjakan tugas dari Junsu seonsaeng tadi! Lalu tuliskan jawabanmu di papan tulis agar teman-teman lainnya dapat menulisnya." kata yeojya itu to the point. "Ne..ne.." jawab Donghae gugup. "Ayo cepat kerjakan!"kata yeojya itu sambil menggebrak meja lagi. "Baik" donghae segera membuka bukunya dan mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Sementara yeojya-yeojya yang mendatanginya tadi segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengobrol.

Tak sampai 1 jam Donghae sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari gurunya. Donghae segera menuju ke depan kelas dan menuliskan jawabannya di papan tulis.

xxxxx

.TETT

Bel pelajaran hari ini berakhirpun berbunyi. Murid-murid segera merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan pulang. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, setelah merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dia segera menuju pintu kelas dan keluar. Donghae berjalan sendirian di teras kelas yang terlihat ramai karena adanya siswa yang sedang berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah itu.

Saat Donghae akan sampai di gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba sebuah bola datang ke arahnya dan mengenai kepalanya. Alhasil diapun ambruk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit terkena bola. Donghae melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati ada beberapa murid yang mengeliliinginya sambil membawa benda-benda yang tidak diketahuinya. Salah satu murid itu ada kangin, teman sekelasnya.

"hahaha. Nerdfish, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil tertawa. Lalu beberapa dari mereka melempari donghae dengan bola-bola yang ternyata berisi air. Donghae yang dilempari bola-bola air hanya diam saja tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelah melempari dengan bola air, orang-orang itu berganti melempari Donghae dengan tepung dan telur busuk. Tidak hanya basah tapi kini tubuh Donghae dipenuhi dengan lumuran tepung dan badannya berbau tak sedap. Orang-orang itu terus saja melemparinya. Setelah selesai bersenang-senang para siswa itu segera bubar dan meninggalkan donghae sendirian. Sementara donghae yang sudah berlumuran tepung segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang tadi terlepas lalu mengendongnya. Donghae berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tubuh dan pakaian yang semuanya berlumuran tepung dan telur. Dia tidak membersihkan pakaiannya dulu, dia ingin segera pulang dan sampai di rumah.

**TBC**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yeiii.. akhirnya kelar juga nih chap 3, sorry kalau fic ini semakin aneh.

Mian buat yang mau nunggu updetan fic ini, karena author lama ng-updatenya.

And makasih buat yang dah mereview chap 1 dan 2.

Kamsahamnida^^

With Love,

**Ayaka**

Adakah yang mau ngreview chap ini?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Fate

Disclaimer : Anggota Suju bukan milik saia.

Oiya, kalo ingin lebih paham dengan chap ini, diharapkan baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Don't like don't read

**Chapter 4**

Donghae berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, seluruh badan+seragamnya kotor dan berbau busuk. Saat di jalan banyak orang yang menertawakannya, ada juga yang segera menyingkir karena mencium bau yang busuk dan tidak mau terkena bau busuk itu. Donghae semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Karena dia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk terus, donghae tidak menyadari kalau didepannya ada seseorang, akhirnya donghae menabraknya tapi tidak sampai terjatuh karena sepertinya orang yang dia tabrak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Mi..mian..hae…aku tidak sengaja." kata donghae tergagap sambil membungkuk tanda meminta maaf tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hei, aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja. Angkat kepalamu." tanya+permintaan orang itu.

"Ne, gwenchanayo. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab donghae sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Setalah melihat wajah donghae orang itu membulatkan matanya, sedetik kemudian dia sadar dan .

Bertingkah biasa lagi.

"Omo..kenapa wajahmu kotor begini? Seragammu juga." Kata orang itu sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan wajah donghae dengan sapu tangan itu. Saat membersihkan wajah donghae, dia juga mencari tanda-tanda dimana donghae bersekolah dan juga namanya. Dan diapun mengetahui setelah melihat bed seragam Donghae.

'Lee Donghae dan Param Senior High School'

"Ini, bersihkan wajahmu dengan sapu tangan ini." Donghae menerima sapu tangan itu dan melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan orang itu, membersihkan wajahnya.

"Khamsahamnida. Ka…kalau…be…begitu aku pergi dulu" tanpa berpaling lagi Donghae segera berlalu.

Hyukjae POV

Kulihat namja itu melewatiku dan berjalan terus. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, namun aku juga merasa sedih kenapa tiap bertemu dia dalam keadaan yang begitu. Apakah dia dikerjai lagi? Lagi? Tapi yang dulu itu bukan dikerjai namun sudah bisa disebut penganiyaan, seharusnya orang-orang yang memukulinya dulu dilaporkan ke polisi. Dulu aku tidak melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas maka dari itu aku tidak bisa melaporkan mereka, apalagi aku tidak punya bukti yang kuat. Ugh…semakin kuat keinginanku untuk mencari tahu dan melindungi namja itu.

Aku sudah mengetahui namanya dan nama sekolahnya. Hari ini juga aku akan meminta Appa untuk memindahkan aku ke sekolahnya. Segera kuambil hpku dan mencari kontak supirku untuk menjemputku.

TBC

Mian segini dulu updetannya, saia lagi gak punya ide buat lanjutin ini fic. Sekali mianhae chingudeul #bowing

Mind to review?


End file.
